One Hundred Themes: Hetalia
by MySoufulMelody
Summary: Rants about this much loved group of countries based on the themes. Not a specific group of them, for they can vary per chapter. Each will be at least 1000 words. .:Discontinued:.
1. Introduction

The meeting room was filled with its usual commotion, along with the voice of that good for nothing little brother of mine. He seemed to be unusually high spirits, despite the lack of enthusiasm from me and the other three nations. Today, it seemed that Alfred was once again attempting to be the hero.

"Alright guys, are you ready to hear another one of my plans?" He exclaimed in his usual, and annoying, sing-song voice. Before any of us had the chance to object, he continued on, answering the question for himself. "Good! Now, pay close attention: I'm giving you my newest orders to follow so that we can beat those annoying Axis once and for all!" He quickly made his over to Yao, laying his hands on both of the boy's shoulders. "You will be my support!"

"This again?" I inaudibly sighed in annoyance, "It's exactly the same as before." I turned to watch the more feminine male of the group. His expression quickly fell from boredom to annoyance; his amber eyes reflected his lack of excitement, even as they rest behind a curtain of his raven-black hair.

Continuing his way clockwise around the group, Ivan was the next one to be subjected to his plan. Though keeping a small distance between the two, an enthusiastic smile lit up his face. As by my prediction, something along the lines of _back-up_ parted from the _hero's_ lips. Ivan's normally brilliant violet eyes clouded over sparked with a slight trace of annoyance.

Alfred continued on route, despite the reactions that he was receiving. Francis was next, and he knew it. Tossing his blond hair over his shoulder, he waited. He didn't really care about but role, but the wait itself made his patience was wear thin.

"Francis, you are third support!" Alfred cried, bringing up the volume in his voice as if to send his enthusiasm to France over the distance between the two. A smile touched his lips, the word _objection_ daring to part, simply because he disagrees with anything that little idiot comes up with. Or rather, he objects with anything that anyone comes up with unless it's himself. Finally America made his way over to me, ruffling my blond hair, much to my distaste.

"You, Arthur, are the last possible person who I would choose as a back-up. Congratulations!" I sent him a glare with all the menace I could muster, jade eyes reflecting hatred. Even so, his sky, blue eyes sparkled, laugh filling the room. After a minute of that, the room returned to its usual eerie silence, but something strange happened as well: a foreign voice filled the room, touching our ears.

"W-What about me, Nii-san?" the timid voice echoed, causing us all to tense. We shakily turned to examine the new-comer, and than our eyes widened in confusion. The boy who stood there was unknown me, nor anyone of the other Allied Nations, judging by their reactions. He had pale, blond hair; colour strongly resembling my own. Even so, the style more strongly resembled that of France; poor kid. He seemed quite young, even in comparison to Alfred. His gazed lifted of the floor, sending us a hopeful gaze with innocent, blue eyes. A pair of glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, though goggles are found on his forehead. Completely idiotic if you ask me. He nervously tugged at the collar of his white and brown apparel, waiting for someone to talk. Even with all of their differences, the similarities were quite strong as well: this young boy was unmistakably related to America.

"D-Don't these people seem quiet, Kurojimo?" he spoke, obviously hoping to fill the room with some sort of sound. This time, the comment was directed to his companion: a snow, white polar bear.

"Maybe they are," the bear solemnly replied, scratching the spot right behind his ear. His lack of interest was quite easy to spot. "Who are you again?" I immediately tensed at the question, realizing that it didn't help the boy's position with us at all. If even his own polar bear didn't know him, how could we trust him? I could tell from the expressions on the others faces' that they were thinking something more or less the same.

"I'm Matthew, your master." Said boy blandly replied without skipping a beat. This seemed as if it were almost normal for him. He returned his icy glare to the five of us, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Well, er, Matthew," Alfred started, having regained his composure. He quickly re-took his role as self-declared leader of this bunch of idiots. Matthew's eyes grew wide, and it suddenly appeared as if he were fading from the scene, or were my eyes just playing tricks on me? "You can…-just stand there and looks pretty!" Surprising, Canada's not a support member. Even so, contentment grew on the boy's face, and he finally appeared translucent.

"I'm so happy that I can be of help!" annoyance fell over my face as his joyous expression simply continued to grow. This Matthew kid seemed to have inherited some of Alfred's stupidity, to say the very least. The eerie feeling that I got as soon as the kid entered still rests in my gut, and it seems that the others aren't quite fond of Matthew either, judging by their expressions.

Minutes pass by in an awkward silence, which soon is dispelled as America breaks out into pointless chatter, explaining further the plan to everyone else, excluding poor Matthew. All of us soon start to talk, droning out the voice of America. The thought of the newest nation soon parts from our minds, relaxation returning. What was his name again, Mark? Whatever, I can always ask him later -if I remember. Or perhaps I could ask America-baka: he's apparently this kid's older brother after all.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing anime/manga known as Hetalia, much to my discontentment.**

**Cuba: One challenge down! Only…-99 more to go…  
Matthew: You c-  
Alfred: Only 99?! That'd be a breeze for a hero like me!  
Cuba: *sweatdrop* Well, to be all technical, that's only for these 100 themes. I got tagged five times…  
Alfred: …-that's still a breeze!!  
Arthur: *sighs* in your world you can do anything, can't you?  
Alfred: Of course!!**

**For all of you who have only watched the anime and don't quite understand who is who in this, I thought it might be a good idea to add character translations. Sorry if you find this a waste of time.**

**America=Alfred  
Canada=Matthew  
England=Arthur  
France=Francis  
China=Yao  
Russia=Ivan  
**


	2. Love

**Note: For the sake of this chapter (and perhaps future one's as well), I'll be referring to Rome (Roman Empire) as Julius.**

I wanted to learn what love was –everyone kept talking about how great it was. I've seen people hold hands, and gaze into each other's eyes as if they were the only other person in the world. I've read about it in books; seen it in the movies. Only, watching it from the sidelines wasn't enough for me. I needed answers, so I decided to ask questions. I've never experienced love, so I wondered how I could experience it.

"An article on love? Isn't that kind of sudden? I mean, Valentine's Day was over three months ago," Ludwig let out an exasperated sigh upon hearing my request. It was quite difficult to suppress the frown that was tugging at my lips. It's true that this request sounded odd, but I'm not going to take any chances at explaining what I wished behind this.

"Come on, Doitsu, this will be fun! Way better than the _other_ one that you wanted to do!" It was difficult to restrain my thanks to the Northern brethren of Lovino as the German stiffly nodded his head, not being one to disagree with the Italian. Feliciano seemed well educated in this subject, and I must admit that I was looking forward to his culture's view on this subject. "So how do Germans show love, Doitsu?" the ginger's expression softened, interest glinting from behind closed eyes. The questioning began.

"Well, I…" the German quickly grew flustered upon being asked, his gaze dropped to the floor. "I guess you could call it a weird tradition, but, once a year, the men place and plant a May Tree on the lawn of the lady he fancies," Ludwig gently stated, sharing his cultural. I attempted to picture this in my mind, and it really did amaze me. It appeared to amaze Feliciano as well.

"That's _incredible, _Doitsu! All of you Germans must be really strong!" Ludwig appeared surprised by the unexpected compliment, and he didn't make any attempt at hiding his satisfaction. "In Italy, we express our feelings through art and music!" with that said, the Italian broke out into song, a gentle serenade by the sounds of it. A coy smile soon formed on my lips. The song quickly came to an end, and that's when Feliciano decided to pose a question, that I was meant to answer. "What about you, Kiku?"

That's when thoughts of my own culture's confession played through my mind: couples hold hands, sweet nothings whispered into the female's ear. I had witnessed these things so often, and it seemed like nothing special in comparison with what my two companions had shared. Switzerland instantly appeared and glowered at me with darkened eyes, and I instantly realized what he was thinking.

"Speak up, Kiku! Tell us your own opinions!" I could only muster a few agreements out of my lips to reply to the intruder. How was it that he always appeared at these moments? His icy glare quickly swept around the room before resting them on me once again, locking my gaze within his. "In my country we give chocolate to those that we like." The door slammed shut behind him, and Vash was gone without a second's notice. How did he even know what we were discussing? None the less, the three of us were soon departing from the room, searching for others to question on this topic.

The first person we crossed paths with was Julius, which I couldn't say was exactly lucky for us. I attempted to convince the others that we should not ask one such as him, but Italy pressed on. That's the reason for us being here right now, and asking that very question that I wish to learn more of. I hope that one as important as The Roman Empire has useful advice.

"Ojii-sama, Ojii-sama!" Feliciano sprinted towards his grandfather, enveloping the man in his embrace. Julius himself appeared unfazed, a smile resting on his lips. Ludwig on the other hand was tensed, probably unprepared to meet one that he so often refers to as "his idol".

"Ex-excuse me, sir," I was unprepared to hear those words part from my lips, and the brunette turned to me, surprise clear in his eyes. I quickly swallowed up whatever fear that I was presently feeling, and continued to ask my question –the reason we were even wandering about in the first place. "What is your view on love? I-it's for the newspaper article that we're writing." The surprise returned to him in full, but this time it was accompanied with a grand smile. This topic seemed to have struck a chord with him.

"Now, let your elder teach you three something –don't think about love itself, but what you gain from it! Love's not about the lovey-dovey gazing into each other's eyes, but about giving each other pleasure! It's about the XXX and the OOO!" A shiver raced down my spine as the man confidently answered. Italy seemed to be hanging onto his grandfather's every word, unlike me and Germany, who were obviously fazed by the response. We bid the man farewell, wishing to get out of there all too quickly.

Upon walking, I heard a small rustle from behind me. I turned around, expecting to see someone there. All I saw was a gleam of honeyed hair, but other than that, nothing: I simple labeled my suspicions as paranoia. We quickly continued on our way, not wanting to waste even a moment of daylight.

`"Y-you three really want to know how we express our feelings in England?" the man gawked at us as we encountered our second subject. The chance that he was amazed was easily because we asked him this time, for we were unable to find the country for our last edition (Christmas). Taking note that neither of my comrades were responding, I curtly nodded my head, patiently waiting for the blond's response.

"Well," the blond bashfully rubbed the back of his head, obviously stalling for time, "it's not special or anything, but back home, we write letters of love to that certain someone." I in turn gawked at the man, not being able to believe that one could write down all there feelings on a slip of paper, let alone send it! Italy quickly jotted it down and the two quickly hauled me off, muttering both apologies and thanks to the elder country.

Next we bumped into America –literally.

"Hey, why the hurry?!" the blond didn't seemed fazed in the least, even though he just split a substance (that appeared to be coke) all over his uniform, causing multiple flies to gather. As confusion filled my thoughts, Ludwig quickly filled him in on the situation. That sent Alfred beaming. "Well of _coarse_ you wish to interview the hero!" he happily replied, receiving a heavy set of sighs in response. "In America, we bake treats! The more colored they are, the better!" voice filled with what I would call an overdose of joy, the blond held up and ornately decorated cake that is a mix of sickly greens, blues, and reds. In turn, he offered some to us, and we bee-lined it out of there before he had a chance to press on.

A flash on blond hair I soon saw once more, this time accompanied with a tiny whisper. "Handmade cards are always nice, you know," the voice trailed off, causing a chill to race down my spine. That was simply unheard of. My wandering thoughts were soon cut off by the cry of Feliciano.

"Nii-san!" the ginger bolted up to his brother, enveloping the boy in a hug. Lovino appeared surprised, yet content. A taller mad stood beside him, chestnut brown hair falling in his face as he gaze down at the two Italians, a smile kissing his pale lips.

"Love is so kawaii~!" that was Antonio's response upon first being confronted with this question. Ludwig and I were solo on this one, for Feliciano took this time to have a heart-filled conversation with his usually ignored older brother. "There are new-born babes that are absolutely _adorable~_ And pups! And-!!" his rant was cut short with exclamations as his eyes widened in the direction in which the Italians were conversing. I quickly turned my gaze, wondering what this could be about.

The two were standing side by side so that the pieces of their hair that abnormal stood out appeared to be an intertwining heart. This obviously caught Spain's attention as he began to swoon over it for the next five minutes. Phrases such as _isn't that so cute?! _and _do you see that?!_ were commonly heard for the passing time. Seeing that this had no end nearing, we quickly excused ourselves and dragged Feliciano along with us, leaving behind a confused Lovino and disappointed Antonio.

Upon our exit, we spotted Yao and quickly waved him over. We hoped that this interview would be a short one, for all of us were reaching our limits. We weren't disappointed.

"That's a simple question, aru!" A smile flashed on his lips as he curtly continued on. "We just shower them with presents! Flowers, chocolates, cards, electronics, cars…-you name it, aru!" Without a second word, China quickly raced out, appearing as if there was somewhere he must be.

"Well, we're almost done!" joy was evident with the Italians words as he scanned the list that we had made together. Even so, I couldn't say that I was exactly ecstatic for the one whom we saved for last. In truth, his response had the possibility of scaring me more than Julius'.

"You saved _me_ for last?! Well, of coarse that makes sense!" Francis smiled, obviously loving his moment as the most important one of the article. Seeing as no one else was, I quickly whipped out a small notebook, and attempted to stop my hand from quivering as I prepared myself to write. The words came out quickly, and I had to scurry to catch it all.

"Love is all about the relation between two beings, most often male and female, and it deserves to be intimate! No reason to be shy!" the man's lips were kissed by a brilliant smile, and his words were already scarring me. France continued to speak as though the words were tumbling from his mouth. "Gently kiss on the lips to the passionate "French-kiss"~ Who else do you think would invent that! A gentle embrace to a soft caress to ones' cheek! Why stop there? There's also their hand, back, shoulder, b-" with that, I was thankful that the blond was immediately cut off by a rather infuriated Ludwig. Was it just me or was his cheeks tinted a soft pink?

"That's enough, Francis," his words appeared emotionless. With that, he took hold of the Italian and started to drag him off.

"Bye, France nii-chan!" the Italian waved, oblivious as per usual. All that France could do in reply was hesitantly nod, cupping his reddened cheek. I could easily tell that he was waiting for a chance to vent his anger to someone, not in a calm way might I add. I took that as my leave.

"Finally, it's done!" Ludwig collapsed in a chair, slapping all of our paper work onto the oak table. We had returned to the room in which we work on the paper work, but I knew right away that no actual work would be completed –we were all too exhausted. Even Italy, though it was difficult to tell.

We quickly parted ways as the room echoed an eerie silence, but not before Feliciano had given me what he calls "a hug." It was quite awkward in my opinion, and my first one, might I add. In return, I did the only thing that I could do –I declared that he had to take responsibility of it. After that, I raced away, but not before I could receive my assignment.

I was left in charge of coming up with an opening for out article. Surprisingly, it came naturally to me, "Love takes on many forms within our daily lives, weither that be the flutter of a heart as your crush passes you by; the sensual touch as your fingers intertwine, wishing for more; the adoration from afar; the over protection that you give to another out of worry; squealing over trivial things, such as the beauty of nature, or the first stage of life; or receiving presents from a loved one, such as a note in your locker or a flower on your door step."

**Cuba: A second theme done, huzzah!  
Ludwig: And a mighty long one, might I add…  
Alfred: Couldn't it have been about me?!  
Cuba: Come on, you know that Kiku-sama is so cute when it comes the this stuff~  
Kiku: *remains silent*  
Cuba: Well, _I_ know it's true!**


	3. Light

The room itself is a small enclosure –nothing more than one's average classroom. It radiates of pure ice, the chill still reaching me beneath my many layers. Little sun leaks into this room, for iron bars are planted firmly in front of the only window, absorbing what little light it offers. Fear was what created this place, and fear is what keeps it going. It's out of this very emotion that they locked me into this damned room. They worry about the power that I have obtained, and exactly how I'll harness it. That's why they took my precious, black book from me.

Not much time has passed since I first found that book. It appears to be nothing much, but I'm glad that fate was on my side that faithful day –the day that it dropped from the heavens, and the moment I decided to call it my own.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The air was crisp for an early, spring morning, and the scenery lay free of snow. The trees swayed in the wind, bowing down to its strength. That's how things should be –the weak fear the strong. A smile found its way to my lips as I continued my stroll, thoughts of conquering the other countries crossing my mind. Whispering soon surrounded me, causing my smile to quickly disappear. In that moment, the whispering stopped, and something fell on my head. Catching the object before it could hit the grassy floor; I looked up to search for what could have dropped this upon me. All that lay above is a never-ending sky.

Shrugging, I brushed aside my silvering hair and peeked down at the object in my hands. The notebook was simple enough, being a dark raven in colour. What caught my eye was the title, which was formed in ornate, silver letters.

"Death Note," it read, which I in turn spoke aloud. That simple word caused a shiver to run up my spine, and had the entire forest quivering in what I took to be fear. I could not hide my pleasure upon this discovery. The name radiated of power –something that I deeply wish to have. Tracing the lettering one last time, I quickly hid it in one of my many hidden pockets. Continuing on the path in a hurry, I wished to examine this book further in a more secluded area.

After minutes spent torturing smaller counters, I finally shut the door to my room. I made sure to lock it, even though I knew that no one would dare to intrude, unless they had a death wish of course. Falling onto the lone chair in this room amongst the mess, I hesitantly opened the Deathnote to its first pages. As all things begin, it had a list of rules.

_The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die._

That one sentence was enough to capture all of my attention, and cause me to laugh aloud as a result. The possible of killing someone with silly words was so unreal! I instantly closed it, and walked to a nearby window to throw it out. That's what something odd happened –I couldn't do it. As hard as I try, I couldn't find it within myself to give up this book so easily, even if it was one of the lesser countries jokes. After seconds of debating with myself, I quickly made my way back to my seat and continued to read.

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

"This notebook seems to be pretty specific for a prank," I contemplated aloud. Though I did not know anyone who shared a name, this idea seemed completely plausible to me. My hand absent-mindedly found its way to a pen. As it lay uncapped in my hand, I prepared to write a very _specific_ name, but decided against it. The rules should give me more insight on how to kill more precisely.

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.  
If the cause of death is not specified, the person will merely die of a heart attack._

The more rules that I read, the more anxious I was to try this out. I pondered momentarily over whom my first victim should be, but too many images came to mind.

My thoughts where interrupted by a frantic scratching upon my door. My heart nearly jumped out of my throat upon realization of who was here –no one else would dare to intrude.

I instantly ran from my desk, taking shelter behind the lone couch in my room. I knew that this wouldn't stop her, but I could pray.

"Nii-san. Nii-san!" Her cries were audible from outside of my room, but I still pretended not to hear her. "Let's become one, Nii-san!" I couldn't stop the eruption of shivers that raced all over my core. I swear, Belarus is the only one that I truly am scared of. The scrapping on the door rings through my ears, but I make no attempt to move. "Damm it, Nii-san…-open up!" I hug the book closer to me, and as the familiar glint of silver shines, an idea pops into my mind. As I open the pen, I only pray that it's not too late. "Get rid of the door that separates us! We're destined to become one!" I begin to write with a shaky grasp the name of my own sister.

"Please, just leave!" I cry out, desperation clear in my voice. I glance down at my near illegible writing, hoping this book takes effect soon. Even so, the scratching upon the other side does not cease. One second later, it all stops. I nervously look to see if she truly is gone, only to have a broken down doorknob hit my face. A dark figure stands within the doorway, causing me to nearly cry out. The notebook didn't work!

"Nii-san, I've gotten rid of the door that was separating us," Her eyes were like nothing I've ever scene, and I cower away as much as I can. "Now than, let's get married…-married…-married," Belarus repeats the one word over and over until it's drilled into my mind. I cover my hands over my ears, but it won't stop, or at least that's what I thought! My little sister suddenly doubled over, and appeared to be clutching her heart. Her face flushed to an unbelievable white as she dropped to the floor like a rag doll. The entire time, her eyes never left me, so I could witness the life parting from them. Shock coursed through my veins as my violet eyes fell back down to that black little notebook as I looked at it in a new light. How could it possess such a power? I instantly flipped it open once more, two final rules catching my eye.

_The human who uses this can not go to Heaven or Hell.  
If the human uses the note, a god of death (shinigami) usually appears in from of him/her within 39 days after he/she uses the note._

A smirk touched my lips as I read those final lines. I knew all that I needed to know –the rest of the rules would bore me. Flipping open to the page which now possessed my deceased sister's name, I began to think of who I should write down next. Let's see those countries refuse to become one with me now!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Russia, or any other characters from Hetalia. I also do not own the plot from Death Note, or the Death Note itself.  
Cuba: No countries/people were actually killed in the making of this theme!  
A/N: This has the possiblites of becoming one of my future stories, or a really long one shot!  
**


	4. Dark

The gentle rapping against the window pane is what first caught my attention. Peering outside, I could hardly make out the small raindrops as they fell. As the minutes hastily progressed, the light sprinkle transformed into a raging storm. I couldn't hide my disappointment at the fact that I would be trapped inside my house on a Friday evening –Fridays are supposed to be for parties, socializing, something that doesn't include being alone! Sighing, I directed my glare at the scene outside. As a result, the speed in which the droplets fell increased. Since when did rain have feelings? I was caught off guard as lightening struck down; its light projected into my empty room. Thunder followed it shortly afterwards. My disappointment turned to utter joy as a smile found its way to my lips.

"Tonight is perfect –exactly what I've been waiting for!" I cried out, exiting the small room only to enter a much more disorganized one. The room was a jumble of piles, and even the items which were placed in the heaps weren't organized. All the same, I race over to one of the larger piles and rip everything apart in my search for one specific item.

It felt as if hours had past by, but it could have just been minutes. Surprised coursed through my veins –I made it out alive! Than again, of course I did. I **am** amazing after all!

Clutching the DVD case tightly to my chest, I raced around the many rooms in search of my small alien friend. In the end, I found him in the most obvious of places –lounging in front of **my** television playing **my **video games! I called out his name once again. Upon hearing his name, Tony turned around and started talking in his usual beeps. After seeing the case in my possession, his speech quickened and his mouth upturned in what I took to be a smile. He frantically gestures towards the T.V, but I merely shake my head in response. Before he has the chance to complain, I throw on a jacket and make my way towards the door.

"What are you waiting for; we're heading to Kiku's!" I race out into the storm with the alien at my heels. This will be a long journey, and being the amazing guy that I am, I forgot to grab an umbrella.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By the time Kiku's humble abode comes into view, I am far passed drenched to the bone. Even Tony beside me was shivering. The lightening struck down again in its rhythmic pattern, but thunder follows it all too quickly. This sets my nerves at unease, and my feet running. My composure was broken for the time being, and I found myself desperately pounding upon the lone door.

My frantic rapping was met by a dark-haired male who appeared to be quite worry. As his eyes fall upon me, his worry only increased, and surprise was added to the mix. What, no joy? Even at this time of night, Kiku remains adorned in his modest Japanese attire –I suppose it's just normal for him.

"A-Alfred-san? What are you doing here?" before I had the chance to reply with a stylish answer, thunder sounded once more. Instead of responding how I planned to, I held out the case (which had begun to frost) to Kiku, or at least, I tried to. My limbs were refusing to cooperate. In my attempt a few stray raindrops managed to land on him.

In finally being splashed by some water, it's like Kiku just took note that it was raining. He stepped aside and allowed me passage into his house, which I gladly accept. Upon entering, I'm hit by a wave of heat, and I didn't realize until now exactly how cold I was, but warming up can wait! As I race past the two, I pelt both the Japanese and his small white dog beside him in minor droplets. I race around the house in search for a room that I knew would be here someplace- a room that possessed a TV! I began to hear Kiku's heavy footsteps behind me, but I quickly ignore them as the targeted room comes into sight. I make my way to the couch, and Tony finds a seat next to me.

"Are you sure that you really wish to watch a horror movie at this time of night?" He stands uneasily behind me, and I take the fear radiating in the air as his own. His question is met by an overly eager nod and a case in his possession.

"Now's all the better! Come on, put it in so we can watch," my voice sounds surprisingly shaky to even my own ears. I shake it off as anticipation. Sighing deeply, Kiku makes his way over to the movie player and gently places the disk in it. All the lights are hastily turned off; the only light in the room being that offered from the television I brush aside the blond locks sticking to my face as not to obscure my view of the screen. Let the horrors begin!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As the movie progresses, I soon find myself in an awkward position. I'm lying on the floor all too closely to the menace on the screen, and I'm desperately hugging the blanket in my possession. Through-out the film, Kiku sent me various glances mirroring his worry –I never knew hat he was scared of horror films! Each time I offered him a small smile as comfort, and each time he stiffly nodded and returned his attention to the screen. Of course a hero like me can help anyone out when they're scared! A scream from the television drags me back to reality, and once again all of my attention is directed to the movie.

"Don't go in there!" I shout to the trembling heroine, but of course she doesn't listen –they never do! Her hand cautiously grabs hold of the doorknob, and as she turns it, the door opens with a loud _creeeaaaak._ With what little light is available, I can make out pale skin, and blood –much more blood than there should be. As they reveal the glassed over eyes, my breath gets caught in my throat: it's a corpse! Right at that moment, they shift the camera angle to present a shadowy figure behind he girl. His eyes glow a bloody crimson even and the dark, and the glint from the item in his hand –he's carrying a machete! Both the helpless girl and I scream in unison. In reality, lightening strikes down, and everything falls to the night.

As I cautiously peer outside, I can see a vague silhouette in the open. Their eyes are deathly red, and directed at me! And in their hand…-_omigosh, it's the killer!_ A feminine cry escapes from my lips before I can do anything, and I duck underneath the blanket for protection.

"Take Kiku instead –I didn't do anything!" As I cry out, I can feel Japan's astonishment radiate through the air. Though, I don't care right now. They can't kill such a good-looking, smart, amazing nation such as myself!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kiku, Alfred, Tony, or Kiku's adorable cat. They are property of Hetalia, which I do not own either.**

**Author's Note: Fourth theme down, only 96 to go! Wow this is sad… I hope that I can be creative/random enough to keep all of you reading through all 100. Thanks for your support this far. Please review if you can spare the time!**


	5. Seeking Solace

Day after bloody day, more and more people flood onto my doorstep seeking aid. The end is still far off and hazy. If someone had told me that I would have gone from living an average British lifestyle to running an in-house business, I would have laughed at their stupidity. Everything still would have been so if it was not for the blasted git and his bloody challenge! Yet, even as I say this, earning extra money for my pockets isn't a bad idea. Who knew that so many people were desperate to see their futures? Or devious enough to request a curse?

* * *

The buzzing slices through the air, disrupting any chance of relaxation that had remained. I groped blindly at the table by my bedside, desperately attempting to halt the ringing. An inhuman growl erupted from my throat, and I buried my head within the comfort of my pillow. Out of everything that I had given up to accept this challenge, sleep is easily the factor that I missed the most. I reluctantly raised my head, only to have my eyes meet the darkness. Sighing, I dragged myself out of bed.

Lazily getting ready, I relied only on the blazing '5:32' that was illuminated upon my clock. After the countless minutes that I spent sluggishly prepping myself for the long day ahead of me, I was finally awake. As the thought dawned upon me, I raced down my stairs in hopes of digesting something before the insane decided to intrude upon my house at this early hour. Before I could even open the fridge the echo of the doorbell reached my ears. Sighing, my arm slumped to my side and I slowly made my way to the front, my hunger not satisfied.

Opening the door, I wasn't surprised by the sight of the dark-haired male. His hazel eyes radiated as bright as ever, even through the heavy darkness. Kiku is the only one whom I know that can express their emotions with only their eyes, and leave the rest of their face unmoving. Currently they depict his complete and utter distress. His worry only increases my interest of what he may be asking.

"Arthur-san, I'm seeking solace!" Japan hastily bows, being as formal as ever.

"What's depressing you?" I casually lean against the open doorway, not even bothering to toss on the black cloak that I've grown accustomed to over my time of assistance. I'll merely use the dark as a substitute to shroud me.

"R-right," the male clears his throat, his hesitance tainting the air. "Alfred-san already answered this question for me, but I wish to be certain." Taking a deep breath, he finally prepared himself to pose the question, "Will I ever truly be accepted by you and the other nations?" His issue caught me off guard, and I desperately fought to keep my composure. Why would he ask such a this –wasn't the response obvious? And why did he talk to that git before me? Stopping myself from lashing out at poor Kiku was a difficult feat.

It took me a few moments, but I managed to calm the on-coming storm. As I reach into my pockets to pull out a deck of 78 cards, the dark-haired male remained still, wide-eyed and worried. Gently placing my finger tips upon the top card, I prepared myself for something that I've not done often. How difficult can it be to read tarot cards?

Concentrating on what little I know of black magic, I focus on the deck in my possession. The simple solution was to pretend to gaze into a crystal ball and see the answer as positive, but putting on a show such as this as all the more worthwhile.

I heard a gasp of amazement part from Kiku's lips, and I felt a smirk touch my own. Even as I could not see my own reflection, I knew exactly what he was witnessing. Not I or anyone would ever grow tired of this display. The night itself enveloped me, and a violent hue intertwined within the mix to create what one could call an 'aura'. Another word for a presentation such as this was _power. _

Said power slinked off of my body and onto the cards that I was holding. Even as they appear to be unmoving, I knew that they were shuffling themselves with great speed. Withdrawing back into my abode, I turned to the lone table that I had just so conveniently placed near the entranceway. I quickly cut the deck into four even piles, and took the top cards from each of these. I placed the four cards into an all too familiar pattern: the first above the other three, which were lined evenly into a row.

"Ten of pentacles, eight of wands, four of pentacles, and ten of wands," I read the titles aloud in their respective order. A frown found its way onto my lips as I added, "All of them reversed."

"Is everything alright, Arthur-san?" Kiku nervously enquired, his voice nearly reaching my ears. I nodded absent-mindedly, focusing all of my attention upon the prediction before me. As I registered the meanings of each, I began to realize the cards played in both our favours –I would even dare call it a class S reading.

"This is the question you posed," I tapped the first card in the formation, as well as urged Kiku to witness this for himself. I waited until he had inched himself next to be before continuing. "You're always helping others and refusing to speak up, because you worry about the others' impressions of you. It ties in with the question that you outwardly asked," without pausing, I tapped the second card –its neighbour to the south-west. "This card represents the hardships that past influences have placed upon you," I began, "Your worry over being accepted has put your heart at unease. Now you have difficulty focusing clearly, and you tend to think so much before you actually talk that you end up missing the opportunity to speak at all." I remark. Japan merely nodded as if he were scared to speak. I pray that he views these as accurate as well.

"Third is offering you information to ponder upon," I indicate to its respective card. "Confusion will get the best of you if you allow your insecurity to overrule. Obstacles are on the horizon, so meet them head on, and don't back down!" A smirk found its way onto my lips as I prepared myself to reveal the remaining card. "Finally, there lay the answer to the resolve that you seek...-you're wasting energy worrying about this!" I pause for dramatic affect, with the sliver of chance that he needs a more direct answer. "That's the fancy way for saying yes, you will be accepted," relief floods across his features as I reasoned the response as positive.

"Thank you so much, Arthur-san! Alfred-san deemed the same, but I'm much more relieved to hear this wondrous news from you!" He took my hand in both of his, and gave me a frantic handshake with a small smile on his lips. A smile of accomplishment found its way to mine as well –take that you bloody git!

After a quick farewell and a small payment to my pocket, everything fell back to silence as I found myself a chair. Sitting down was more than a gracious reward, though the clinking of the coins in my pocket caused me to believe that it was more. Peeking out a nearby window, I cursed at the rising sun, seeing as I had no time to sneak a nap. I intently watched the horizon as it welcomed the new day, until something else caught my eyes –it was impossible to believe! Another figure was already making their way towards my house, their vision focused intently on the ground. I nearly fell off of my seat from the mere amazement of it all. If Francis decided to come ask **me** for advice, he must be exceedingly depressed!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur, Kiku, Alfred or Francis -** **Hidekaz Himaruya with his ****genius**** has that ****honour! Here's to History classes with a twist~ X3**

**Note: Fifth theme completed in what I would like to call soon after the fourth. Not entirely true, I know, but I'm proud none the less. Though, I am slightly saddened as well –I had hoped that I would have more opportunity to write during the summer! None the less, I have no control over time, or the events that pass me by. I wish I did (with a lot of other stuff) but sadly the world does not work like that. Thanks for sticking with me and my laziness to post –I hope you stick with these themes! Please review if you can!**


	6. Break Away

_Trapped in chains and locks without a key  
No hope or chance of freedom.  
The darkness is all I know  
but the light is all I see._

I was always used to following the directions of what others pressed upon me, as mindlessly and as obediently as a robot would. My name always drifts from people's minds but I don't let it get to me –one tends to get used to an event that happens daily. I am the boy on the sidelines; the one who screams their guts out only to have their cheers lost within' the crowd. I'm the one who always gets thrown into trashcans, my only importance in their eyes being that of amusement.

But no longer! I've been pushed around and used at a number higher than which I can count. Now is the time that I decide to make a stand of my own, and stick up for myself. I've always been obediently under Arthur's rules, even though he himself tends to forget that fact. Now I'll be true to who I am, and break away from the shortcuts in life that has been placed in my grasp. I will become my own independent nation!

* * *

It was raining in this raining in this awfully dull city, not that I was surprised though. I had only been here for naught but four days, and I saw no end to these droplets. Being as foolish as I was, I had forgotten an umbrella on this important day. I darted through these streets dodging the rain as best I could with only my intuition to guide me. Arthur had graciously provided me with a map when I first wrote to him, but that piece of paper was now destroyed, all of the ink running like black tears.

The running continued, and soon a tall structure came into view. I was slightly surprised seeing as how I always thought that the British gentleman preferred to live a modest lifestyle. Even so I continued towards the building. As I neared it, my eyes were directed to the window located close to the door. The crimson curtains were drawn, so it easily allowed me to gaze upon my reflection. My previous waved locks were now dripping with water. Even the annoying curl that protruded from my blond hair was now tamed. It was all slick in style and stuck to my face in an orderly mess. When I gazed upon my outfit I could only cringe. I had thrown away my comforting attire for something more formal. In an ebony suit that clearly lacked of colour, I felt oddly at unease. It didn't suit my style, but one has to make sacrifices every now and then.

I averted my eyes back to the door, and hastily made my way up the steps. Without Kumijiro at my side, my nerves were rather evident. Arthur had made it clear that the polar bear would not be accepted here, and as much as it pained me to obey, it seemed as if I had no other choice.

Before I even had the opportunity to pound upon the intimidating oak, it had swung open. Upon first glance the British gentleman's expression is clearly confusion. His hair was as stunningly perfect as usual, and his attire was pressed without a sign of filth. I could have described the male before me as handsome, but his eyebrows took away from hat image.

"Who are you?" a sigh quickly escaped from my lips even as I had already anticipated that very question.

"It's Matthew..." upon hearing my name slight realization ignited within his eyes –a spark that I knew would soon fade.

"It is? It must have been something that you did with your hair that threw me off..." I escaped the ramblings of the blond by stepping into the warmth of his home – I didn't care to hear his excuses. Before I even had the opportunity to examine the room that stretched out before me, I was ushered up a flight of steps. They were numerous, and I quickly came to wonder if they would ever end.

As my count had long passed 100 a room had finally come into view. It stood tall, and was menacing to one's eyes. I prayed that this meeting would not last long, even as I did not want to race down those stairs again so quickly. Arthur hesitantly opened the door and waited for me to enter before he himself did. I slid into a barren seat, the metal arms cool against my damp arms. Arthur took the seat across from me, and focused his gaze directly upon me. It was so intent that it seemed as he believed that I would vanish if he blinked. Sweat began to form as my anxiety began to expose itself.

"..." I struggled to form words, and I began to worry as none came. Minutes passed by and I was still struggling to no avail. I could clearly see the impatience of the blond wear thing. Taking a calming breath, I forced the quivering words out of my mouth.

"I-I've had enough with relying on you all the time (though you haven't really done anything for me)! I have the r-right to become my own nation! S-So please..." Upon hearing this the gentleman slouches in his chair, his shoulders pressed upon the back.

"...A-alright,"

"Wh-what?" all I managed other than that one words was furious blinking. Was it really that simple? There was an entire war when Alfred asked such!

"You heard me! You...-can go now. You got what you wanted, didn't you?" a hint of sadness is threaded within his voice, behind the layer of strong pride. Even so, a blinding smile kissed my lips. I had won, and there was no violence involved! I would have done a dance on the spot, but that would have appeared as strange.

"Th-thank you, Arthur!" I had the urge to hug the man on the spot, but I was not in the mood to make this entire scene into an awkward situation. I quickly raced out of the room, not giving the man the chance to take back what he said if he only meant it as a joke. His sadness was pushed to the back of my mind as I made my way down the steps taking two of them at a time. Even as I hate to admit it, I could already hear Francis' mocking of the proud nation. I didn't care at the moment though –I was finally free!

I made my way outdoors, and it cause my smile to only grow wider. I held my arms, embracing the warmth –the sun had finally decided to shine!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Hetalia, even as much as I wish that I did!**

Author's Note: So here it is! I finally decided to post my 6th theme, after what feels like a month or so of nothing. I apologize for the lack of creativity in this chapter, but author's block deprives one of such casualties. I also apologize for Canada's clear out of character attitude – he kind of creeps me out in this if you ask me ^^;.  
XD I can already hear poor Arthur getting mocked by his rival country!

Francis: You can't hold on to countries, can you?  
Arthur: Shut it! D  
Francis: First you lost Alfred, than that adorable little Mathieu...  
Arthur: I told you to be quiet...  
Francis: No if _I _were the one who had them in the first place, none of this would have ever happened! Really , you should learn a thing or two from the expert of L-O-  
Arthur: *smacks the blond in the back of the head* D

Cuba: Sorry about the rant, I couldn't resist! Well, I hope that you stay tuned (I'll be attempting to post quicker!) The nest theme is...  
*drumroll*  
HEAVEN!


End file.
